dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Console (Dragon Age II)
The developer console is an in-game command line tool that allows you to perform functions which are not normally possible (multiple classes, new items, kill all enemies on screen, immortality, etc). Enabling the console There are currently two ways to enable the console. Making a shortcut Make a shortcut to your "DragonAge2.exe" file (typically located in the C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age II\bin_ship folder) on your desktop, Start Menu, or wherever. Right click on the shortcut, choose properties, then add the following to the end of line in the "Target" field: ''-enabledeveloperconsole'' — it should look something like this: : "C:\Program Files\Dragon Age II\bin_ship\DragonAge2.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole Be sure that there is a single space between the last quotation mark and the hyphen. By editing a game file Another option is to edit the file …\Dragon Age II\data\DragonAge2Launcher.xml (i.e., within your Program Files folder). This will allow you to run the game from its normal shortcut but requires you to edit a game file which should be done carefully and not before taking a backup of the file. Find the line :' The line below should be something like this: :' Add an attribute arguments="-enabledeveloperconsole" to it make it read : For the Mac, add the lines: AppDefaults\\DragonAge2.exe\\transgaming "cmdlineadd" = "-enabledeveloperconsole" To the end of ~/Library/Application Support/Dragon Age II/config Accessing the console Open the file "\BioWare\Dragon Age II\Settings\KeyBindings.ini" in your 'My Documents' folder. Open the file in Notepad, or Notepad++ preferably, then find the line that says "OpenConsole_0=Keyboard::Button_X" (GRAVE is default, change X to any button that is not already used in the game). You can also leave it as "Keyboard::Button_GRAVE" and then use the "backtick" character, which is located under the tilde. For Steam it seems binding the console to Tilde doesn't work for some people. Try binding the console to F6 if all other options failed. Important Note: Every command typed in the console will be invisible, however, you can see if it's active by typing bound keys (such as trying to move your character or open your inventory), which would normally not work in console mode. The fonts.erf patch from DA:O that was previously used to make the console visible does not appear to work in DA:II. Once you've got everything set, press the assigned key to activate the console and type in the code followed by on your keyboard. The easiest code to check if it's working is runscript zz_upgrade, as this code will pop open the enchantment screen no matter where you are in the game. General console commands *'runscript healplayer' ~ Gives health to entire party *'runscript injury remparty' ~ Removes all injuries from party *'runscript addmoney X' ~ Adds copper in the amount of X, ie; 10000 = 1 Gold piece *'runscript killallhostiles' ~ Destroys all enemies. Be careful here because this can break scripted encounters and can potentially block progress. *'runscript addxp X' ~ Adds experience in the amount of X *'runscript pc_immortal' ~ You will still lose health, but not die *'runscript cheat' ~ Temporarily raises party's defence by a significant value, however, damage is still taken. (needs clarification) *'runscript zz_upgrade' ~ Opens the enchantment window *'runscript zz_app_debug' ~ Opens the Approval debug window to set Approval rates and Romance flags *'runscript zz_supercrit player' ~ Adds 1000 Stamina and Health, and 50 Dexterity and Strength (Use the gen00fl_(companion name) instead of player for companions). Note that this effect is irreversible. *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value' ~ Gives you a 180 sec. buff where attrib is a number from 1 to 6 (1 being str, 2 dex, etc. in order) and value is the amount by which you want the buff to raise it *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib -value' ~ Same as above but subtracts from the Attribute value. (The minus sign needs to be typed in next to the number, ie; -50) *'runscript bowlingforferelden' – This command surrounds you with a ball of energy and allows you to knock over incoming enemies like bowling pins. (Save before you do this. It doesnt seem to turn off. Retyping the command just turns it on. It affects your party too. Though it does damage them much.) *'runscript zz_party' - Resets and adds a couple of the core party members, (Aveline, Anders, Isabella) needs further testing *'runscript chargen warrior XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX warrior *'runscript chargen mage XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX mage *'runscript chargen rogue XX' ~ Changes player to a level XX rogue *'runscript zz_dae_debug' ~ Modify your party, Act/Area/Plot jumps, and Map debugging **'Edit Party' ~ you edit your party members and even bring back your long lost sibling. This seems to work so far in Act 1 just make sure you always keep the original survivor in your party so you get the various dialog cues *'runscript zz_rdr start | goto | daynight | set | get | talk' *'runscript zz_rdr start 1' *'runscript zz_rdr start 2' *'runscript zz_rdr start 3' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 1' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 1 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 1' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 1 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto warehouse' *'runscript zz_rdr goto keep 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto keep 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto tavern 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 2' *'runscript zz_rdr goto docks 2 night' *'runscript zz_rdr goto ambush' *'runscript zz_rdr goto hideout' *'runscript zz_rdr goto stash' *'runscript zz_rdr goto finale' Companion Debug Commands Codes below allow for approval to be added or removed, set Romance/Friendship/Rivalry Flags plus a few others. (The option to add/remove approval isn't currently working in Merril's Debug Menu) *'runscript zz_and_debug' *'runscript zz_mrl_debug' *'runscript zz_vrc_debug' *'runscript zz_ave_debug' *'runscript zz_fen_debug' *'runscript zz_isa_debug' *'runscript zz_bet_debug' *'runscript zz_car_debug' *'runscript zz_seb_debug' Talent Editing Commands These commands offer the powerful ability to customize your character, your companion skill trees, and more. One of the more fun things you can do with this is turn your character into a custom class by adding and removing individual talent trees. This is recommended over using the class change codes mentioned later, as they can cause game scripting problems. To modify a character, they must be in your party and selected under your direct control. *runscript addtalent XXX ~ add talent XXX to selected character *runscript removetalent XXX ~ remove talent XXX from selected character There are a vast number of codes that can be used to modify your character. The largest unformatted list resides in the Raw Talent Codes section, but more detailed analysis can be found further below. To add a tree, search in the Class Talent Trees and following sections and add it to your desired character, including base talent tree specialization bonuses and any additional talents you might want. This in effect gives you bonus talent points. There is a limit of 12 talent trees that you can have in your ability sheet before the display starts having layout problems. This limit includes your Mabari Warhound talent (700000). You can remove unwanted trees with the runscript removetalent command, which can be useful to hide the tree (and stay within the 12 tree limit on your abilities screen) but allow you to continue using the talents within -- except in the case of the Mabari Warhound. If you do this, make sure you have copied the ones you want to use into your quick bar or you will have to re-add the tree to access them again. You will be unable to drag and drop abilities onto your action bar until the removed tree is made visible again by using runscript addtalent and the appropriate tree code. If you use these codes at the beginning of the game after you generate your character, be sure to leave room for your three class specialization talents which will appear at the end of Year One. You may choose to remove them afterwards depending on your desires. Talent Code Examples *runscript addtalent 109000 - Show the Reaver specialization tree on your ability sheet *runscript addtalent 109001 - Activate the Base Talent for the Reaver tree *runscript removetalent 307000 - Hide the Force Mage talent tree from your ability sheet *runscript addtalent 307030 - Add the Force Mage talent Fist of the Maker Basic Talent Codes *'numbers 2-8' ~ add a blank command to command slot 1 so move that aside to another command slot first. It has a faint black outline and most of the time when you mouse over it it shows (null) for the command. These do various things like TEST_MELEE, TEST_SET_TRAP, etc. *'numbers 10-15' ~ seem to add injuries to your char'' *'numbers 100-10000' ~ have no known useful effect. *'1 adds a funky attack command' ~ if you click this in explore mode you do damage to yourself. *'6 adds champion's refresh (behavior tbd)' *'700000' adds Summon Mabari to your first slot. Removing it removes it from both your quick bar and from your talent tree. Raw Talent Codes * /Talent codes has talent codes dumped from the 2da file * See the below for a more human readable dissection of the codes Class Talent Codes Adding a class with these codes will cause you to retain your initial talents, with access to the new class talent trees. For example, if you are a Mage and you add Rogue, you will keep your Mage spells. If you do this before the year one cut scene then it will add Rogue specialization options, allowing a type of dual-classing. *''Add Warrior Class'' - 100000 *''Add Rogue Class'' - 200000 *''Add Mage Class'' - 300000 Notes: *You are treated as your original class with respect to plot except in the following ways: **The brother or sister companion may not have dialog if you add the class talent, that triggers them differently than your original class. They will still be there, the one who isn't however, will have dialog even though they aren't standing there with the party. ***One can change the brother/sister command with the runscript zz_dae_debug command to modify the party but: For triggered scenes with dialog, the game seems to trigger the companion based on the last class added. ***For example, if you start off with a rogue, but add the mage class: all triggered scenes will have the brother/sister companion based on the mage class. If they aren't in your party, their dialog will still play, but they will not be physically there. This is even with using the runscript zz_dae_debug command. It seems to be hardcoded. We can only wait for people to mod the game in hopes of changing this. **If your class change causes you to switch brother/sister you will get a minor progress blocker in the Birthright quest where you need to go back to your house and speak with your sibling to advance the quest. Use the following work around: **#Travel to the house **#Activate the console and input runscript zz_car_debug or zz_bet_debug depending on whether you need to talk to Carver or Bethany **#Choose option 2 - Set At Base **#Talk to them and it will let you advance the quest *Classes can be removed with runscript removetalent *If you add more than one class the class with the lowest number seems to override higher number ones *Adding classes in different orders can increase your hp and mana pool. *If you have already changed your class, you should remove it before you add a new one. *Through clever switching of classes you can do things like use both the tome of arcane power and tome of physical technique to add extra bonus points to your Hawke Class Talent Trees For each class, x01000 through x10000 correspond to subspecs. Advanced subclasses are from x07000 to x10000. Companion character specific subclasses are located from x11000, x12000 and above as DLC characters are added. By default, each tree will be added without an invested specialization point. To activate the Base Talent in any given tree, change the last digit in the sequence to a 1. Doing this will allow you to spend gained ability points in it as you see fit. Be sure to read Talent Editing Commands for important information regarding usage and limitations. Quick reference for each tree is as follows: *Warrior: *:101000 - Weapon and Shield; 102000 - Two-Handed; 103000 - Vanguard; 104000 - Defender *:105000 - Warmonger; 106000 - Battle Master; 107000 - Templar; 109000 - Reaver; 110000 - Berserker *Rogue: *:201000 - Dual Weapon; 202000 - Archery; 203000 - Sabotage; 204000 - Specialist *:205000 - Scoundrel; 206000 - Subterfuge; 207000 - Shadow; 208000 - Duelist; 210000 - Assassin *Mage: *:301000 - Elemental; 302000 - Primal; 303000 - Spirit; 304000 - Arcane; 305000 - Entropy *:306000 - Creation; 307000 - Force Mage; 308000 - Spirit Healer; 309000 - Blood Mage *Companion Character subclasses: *:111000 - Guardian (Aveline); and 112000 - Tevinter Fugitive (Fenris) *:211000 - Swashbuckler (Isabela); and 212000 - Marksman (Varric) *:311000 - Vengence (Anders); and 312000 - Dalish Pariah (Merrill) *DLC Companion Character subclasses, currently limited to: *:213000 - Royal Archer (Sebastian) See below to reference specific talents within each tree. Warrior Talent Trees ---- ''' - 101000 tree (101001 base talent point) :;Shield Bash - 101010 ::'Pummel - 101011 :;'Assault - 101020 ::'Battery - 101021 :;'Scatter - 101030 ::'Disperse - 101031 :;'Shield Defense - 101040 ::'Shield Wall - 101041 :;'Perception - 101050 :;'Safegaurd - 101060 ' - 102000 tree (102001 base talent point) :;Mighty Blow - 102010 ::'Shattering Blow - 102011 ::'Killer Blow - 102012 :;'Scythe - 102020 ::'Reaper - 102021 :;'Whirlwind - 102030 ::'Tornado - 102031 ::'Cyclone - 102032 :;'Giant's Reach - 102040 :;'Sunder - 102050 ' - 103000 tree (103001 base talent point) :;Cleave - 103010 ::'Claymore - 103011 :;'Assail - 103020 ::'Besiege - 103021 :;'Control - 103030 ::'Command - 103031 :;'Might - 103040 ::'Muscle - 103041 :;'Destroyer - 103050 :;'Massacre - 103060 ' - 104000 tree (104001 base talent point) :;Stonewall - 104010 ::'Bulwark - 104011 :;'Turn the Blade - 104020 ::'Raise the Guard - 104021 ::'Steady the Foot - 104022 :;'Elemental Aegis - 104030 ::'Elemental Shroud - 104031 :;'Adament - 104040 :;'Resilience - 104050 :;'Resolute - 104060 ' - 105000 tree (105001 base talent point) :;Taunt - 105010 ::'Bellow - 105011 :;'Pommel Strike - 105020 ::'Pommel Blow - 105021 :;'Tremor - 105030 ::'Quake - 105031 ::'Aftershock - 105032 :;'Bravery - 105040 ::'Bravado - 105041 ::'Bravura - 105042 ' - 106000 tree (106001 base talent point) :;Rally - 106010 ::'Unite - 106011 :;'Bolster - 106020 :;'Second Wind - 106030 ::'Last Push - 106031 ::'Deep Breath - 106032 :;'Battle Synergy - 106040 ::'Fearless Synergy - 106041 ::'Hero's Synergy - 106042 :;'Deep Reserves - 106050 ' - 107000 tree (107001 base talent point) :;Holy Smite - 107010 ::'Righteous Smite - 107011 ::'Staggering Smite - 107012 :;'Cleanse - 107020 ::'Cleansing Wave - 107021 ::'Lasting Cleanse - 107022 :;'Silence - 107030 ::'Lingering Silence 107031 :;'Righteous Strike - 107040 :;'Annulment - 107050 ' - 109000 tree (109001 base talent point) :;Devour - 109010 ::'Voracious - 109011 ::'Insatiable - 109012 :;'Sacrificial Frenzy - 109020 ::'Sustained Frenzy - 109021 :;'Aura of Pain - 109030 ::'Frenzy of Pain - 109031 ::'Torrent of Pain - 109032 :;'Blood Frenzy - 109040 :;'Fervor - 109050 ' - 110000 tree (110001 base talent point) :;Adrenaline - 110010 ::'Adrenaline Rage - 110011 ::'Adrenaline Rush - 110012 :;'Barrage - 110020 ::'Unrelenting Barrage - 110021 ::'Resilient Barrage - 110022 :;'Berserk - 110030 ::'Endless Berserk - 110031 ::'Savage Berserk - 110032 :;'Death Blow - 110040 '''Rogue Talent Trees ---- ' - 201000 tree (201001 base talent point) :;Backstab - 201010 ::'Perforate - 201011 ::'Murder - 201012 :;'Explosive Strike - 201020 ::'Merciless Strike - 201021 :;'Twin Fang - 201030 ::'Reversed Grip - 201031 :;'Lacerate - 201040 ::'Maim - 201041 :;'Unforgiving Chain - 201050 ' - 202000 tree (202001 base talent point) :;Pinning Shot - 202010 ::'Rapid Pinning Shot - 202011 ::'Disorienting Shot - 202012 :;'Bursting Arrow - 202020 ::'Shattering Arrow - 202021 ::'Smoking Arrow - 202022 :;'Archer's Lance - 202030 ::'Punishing Lance - 202031 :;'Hail of Arrows - 202040 ::'Storm of Arrows - 202041 ' - 203000 tree (203001 base talent point) :;Rush - 203010 ::'Charge - 203011 ::'Blitz - 203012 :;'Miasmic Flask - 203020 ::'Improved Formula - 203021 :;'Fatiguing Fog - 203030 ::'Overpowering Fog - 203031 ::'Impenetrable Fog - 203032 :;'Confusion - 203040 ::'Chaos - 203041 ' - 204000 tree (204001 base talent point) :;Speed - 204010 ::'Lightening Speed - 204011 ::'Energizing Speed - 204012 :;'Precision - 204020 ::'Precise Attack - 204021 ::'Precise Criticals - 204022 :;'Power - 204030 ::'Stunning Power - 204031 ::'Slashing Power - 204032 :;'Harmony - 204040 ' - 205000 tree (205001 base talent point) :;Goad - 205010 ::'Corral - 205011 :;'Back-to-Back - 205020 ::'Invisible Friend - 205021 :;'Armistice - 205030 ::'Truce - 205031 :;'Brand - 205040 :;'Blindside - 205050 :;'Twist the Knife - 205060 :;'Follow-through - 205070 ' - 206000 tree (206001 base talent point) :;Stealth - 206010 ::'Silent Running - 206011 ::'Camouflage - 206012 :;'Evade - 206020 ::'Tactical Withdrawal - 206021 :;'Chameleon's Breath - 206030 ::'Chameleon's Cloud - 206031 :;'Ambush - 206040 :;'Lingering Shroud - 206050 :;'Subtlety - 206060 ' - 207000 tree (207001 base talent point) :;Inconspicuous - 207010 ::'Indiscernible - 207011 ::'Imperceptible - 207012 :;'Decoy - 207020 ::'Sturdy Decoy - 207021 ::'Rigged Decoy - 207022 :;'Pinpoint Precision - 207030 :;'Disorienting Criticals - 207040 :;'Predator - 207050 :;'Shadow Veil - 207060 ' - 208000 tree (208001 base talent point) :;Vendetta - 208010 ::'Blood Feud - 208011 :;'Throw the Gauntlet - 208020 ::'To the Death - 208021 ::'Cutting Barbs - 208022 :;'Parry - 208030 ::'Riposte - 208031 ::'En Garde - 208032 :;'Sure Strikes - 208040 :;'Evasive Maneuvers - 208050 ' - 210000 tree (210001 base talent point) :;Pinpoint Strikes - 210010 ::'Relentless Strikes - 210011 :;'Assassinate - 210020 ::'Annihilate - 210021 ::'Overkill - 210022 :;'Mark of Death - 210030 ::'Enduring Mark - 210031 ::'Mark of Doom - 210032 :;'Devious Harm - 210040 :;'Bloodlust - 210050 '''Mage Talent Trees ---- ' - 301000 tree (301001 base talent point) :;Winter's Grasp - 301010 ::'Winter's Blast - 301011 :;'Cone of Cold - 301020 ::'Deep Freeze - 301021 :;'Fireball - 301030 ::'Searing Fireball - 301031 :;'Firestorm - 301040 ::'Apocalyptic Firestorm - 301041 :;'Pyromancer - 301050 :;'Elemental Mastery - 301060 ' - 302000 tree (302001 base talent point) :;Stonefist - 302010 ::'Golem's Fist - 302011 :;'Petrify - 302020 ::'Desiccate - 302021 :;'Chain Lightning - 302030 ::'Chain Reaction - 302031 :;'Tempest - 302040 ::'Strikes Twice - 302041 :;'Rock Armor - 302050 :;'Galvanism - 302060 ' - 303000 tree (303001 base talent point) :;Spirit Bolt - 303010 ::'Spirit Strike- 303011 :;'Dispel Magic - 303020 ::'Transmutation - 303021 :;'Walking Bomb - 303030 ::'Corrosive Walking Bomb - 303031 ::'Virulent Walking Bomb - 303032 :;'Death Syphon - 303040 ::'Death Vortex - 303041 :;'Spirt Mastery - 303050 ' - 304000 tree (304001 base talent point) :;Mind Blast - 304010 ::'Stunning Blast - 304011 :;'Barrier - 304020 ::'Arcane Fortress - 304021 :;'Crushing Prison - 304030 ::'Paralyzing Prison - 304031 :;'Arcane Shield - 304040 ::'Arcane Wall - 304041 ::'Elemental Shield - 304042 :;'Elemental Weapons - 304050 ' - 305000 tree (305001 base talent point) :;Hex of Torment - 305010 ::'Death Hex - 305011 :;'Horror - 305020 ::'Despair - 305021 :;'Misdirection Hex - 305030 ::'Shackling Hex - 305031 :;'Sleep - 305040 ::'Coma - 305041 :;'Entropic Cloud 305050 ::'Death Cloud - 305051 ' - 306000 tree (306001 base talent point) :;Glyph of Paralasys - 306010 ::'Glyph of Binding - 306011 :;'Heal - 306020 ::'Greater Heal - 306021 :;'Glyph of Repulsion - 306030 ::'Glyph of Defiance - 306031 :;'Haste - 306040 ::'Great Haste - 306041 :;'Heroic Aura - 306050 ::'Valiant Aura - 306051 ' - 307000 tree (307001 base talent point) :;Pull of the Abyss - 307010 ::'Edge of the Abyss - 307011 :;'Telekinetic Burst - 307020 ::'Telekinetic Blast - 307021 :;'Fist of the Maker - 307030 ::'Maker's Hammer - 307031 ::'Maker's Fury - 307032 :;'Gravitic Ring - 307040 ::'Gravitic Sphere - 307041 :;'Unshakable - 307050 ' - 308000 tree (308001 base talent point) :;Group Heal - 308010 ::'Unity - 308011 :;'Revival - 308020 ::'Refusal - 308021 ::'Renewal - 308022 :;'Healing Aura - 308030 ::'Faith - 308031 ::'Radiance - 308032 :;'Vitality - 308040 :;'Second Chance - 308050 ' - 309000 tree (309001 base talent point) :;Sacrifice - 309010 ::'Grim Sacrifice - 309011 :;'Hemorrhage - 309020 ::'Paralyzing Hemorrhage - 309021 :;'Grave Robber - 309030 ::'One Foot In - 309031 :;'Bloodslave - 309040 ::'Blood Spatter - 309041 :;'Blood Magic - 309050 ::'Bloodlust - 309051 '''Companion Talents ---- ' tree (Aveline) - 111000 (111001 base talent point) :;Bodyguard - 111010 ::Elite Bodyguard - 111011 :;Retaliation - 111020 ::'Retribution - 111021 :;Thick Skin - 111030 :;Serve And Protect - 111040 :;Watchful Eye - 111050 :;Immovable - 111060 ::'Unstoppable - 111061 :;Indomitable - 111070 ''' (Fenris) - 112000 tree (112001 base talent point) :;Spirit Pulse - 112010 ::Spirit Flux - 112011 :;Lyrium Ghost - 112020 ::'Lyrium Specter - 112021 :;Deflect - 112030 :;Kindred Spirits - 112040 :;Enemy of my Enemy - 112050 :;Veneer of Calm - 112060 :;Battle Tempo - 112070 :;Inner Reserves - 112080 ' (Isabela) - 211000 tree (211001 base talent point) :;All Hands On Deck - 211010 ::Shore Leave - 211011 :;Savvy - 211020 ::'Buccaneer's Savvy - 211021 :;Sea Legs - 211030 :;Thumbs Up - 211040 :;Stick in the Mud - 211050 :;Across the Bow - 211060 ::'Below the Waterline - 211061 :;Experienced Hand - 211070 ''' (Varric) - 212000 tree (212001 base talent point) :;Rhyming Triplet - 212010 ::Nameless Graces - 212011 :;Kickback - 212020 ::'Backlash - 212021 :;Well-Oiled - 212030 :;Authorized Biographer - 212040 :;Unauthorized Biographer - 212050 :;Bianca's Song - 212060 ::'Embellishment - 212061 :;Overtime - 212070 ''' (Anders) - 311000 tree (311001 base talent point) :;Martyr - 311010 :;Vengeance - 311020 ::Wrath - 311021 :;Swift Justice - 311030 :;Blood of my Enemy - 311040 :;Eye to Eye - 311050 :;No Compromises - 311060 :;Panacea - 311070 :;Aid Allies - 311080 :;Regroup - 311090 ''' (Merrill) - 312000 tree (312001 base talent point) :;Ensnare - 312010 :;Stone's Throw - 312020 :;Wrath of the Elvhen - 312030 ::Arlathan's Grace - 312031 ::'Loss of the Dales - 312032 :;Solidarity - 312040 :;Outcast - 312050 :;Blood of the First - 312060 :;Wounds of the Past - 312070 '''DLC Companion Talents ---- ' (Sebastian) - 213000 tree (213001 base talent point) Requires The Exiled Prince DLC :;Arrow of Judgement - 213010 :;Wounding Arrow - 213020 ::Debilitating Arrow - 213021 :;Righteous Chain - 213030 :;Disciple's Discipline - 213040 :;Man of the Cloth - 213050 :;Man of the Crown - 213060 :;Holy Precision - 213070 :;Guardian Angel - 213080 :;Maferath's Advance - 213090 Champion Armor and Getting it Early Disclaimer: The following instructions, as with all console commands, carry the risk of breaking your game. Known side effects include being unable to access certain specializations, having both your siblings appear in the character selection window despite the fact that one should be dead, and possibly being unable to import a Dragon Age: Origins character. Fortunately, you can add these specializations back in using the console codes listed above. Removing Bethany or Carver isn't possible as far as I'm aware. It should be noted however that while both appear, only one sibling will exist in your home with dialogue options based on your choice of class. This has been tested and works properly, but '''is not the real Champion Armor set. You will get the boots, gloves, and chest piece, the armor level stats are lower, and they won't have a set bonus. There are no fitting requirements to wear any of this armor, unlike the real set at the end of the game. # Start a new game and pick the class you want. # Once you have full access to your abilities during the "fake" story, pause and type runscript zz_dae_debug. # Select Plot Jump -> Core/Critical Path -> Prologue -> Jump to Gallows Optional: Add your Sibling(Bethany or Carver) and Aveline so you can listen to their dialogue and have them fight with you. # Save the game and reload that save. # Run through the short Gallows quests and pick the mercs or smugglers. # After your year is over continue through the game until you've met Varric and can begin doing quests. # Head to Gamlen's House in lowtown and talk to your mother quickly. # Put all your champion gear in your storage chest. # Select Plot Jump -> Core/Critical Path -> Prologue -> Jump to real blightlands # Now name your character, edit appearance, and pick between the 3 Ferelden backgrounds (you can't pick import) # Start the game. You should be in the real blightlands, but they won't trigger dialogue continue the story. # Pause and enter runscript zz_dae_debug in the console. # Select Area Jump -> Act 1 -> Major Interiors -> Gamlen's House # Profit! All your gear should be in the chest. Put on your sick looking armor/weapon and enjoy. You can also just use these overrides. Fake Champion Armor (From Protologue) http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=2165 Real Champion Armor (From Act 3) http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=2170 Merrill's Romance Dialog fix # There is a preexisting bug in all versions, that when you get to the 3rd chapter you're unable to perform Merrill's quest as she seems to think that her teacher killed herself from the impending companion quest. #The resolution is below. *'runscript zz_mrl_debug *'Select Main Quest *'Select Act 3 *'Select 1 - Start Merrill Notify. *'''Quest has officially began, and you can now contact Merrill in her home and perform the proper companion quest as normal. It is recommended that you perform 'A Talking To' and 'On The Loose' prior to using the console commands to stay with the chronology. It might also end those quests prematurely. Isabela in Hawke estate with quest mark. Can't talk to her bug. There is a relatively common bug where you don't revive the act 3 Isabella quest and she just stands idle in Hawke estate. To fix this: # runscript zz_isa_debug # You should find yourself in a menu. Select Plot. # Select No rest for the Wicked. Act 3. # Select Jump to Plot Point. # Select First Velasco Encounter. You miss a couple of dialogues but you jump to a point where you are able to receive the quest and continue it. Enjoy! Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Guides